Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 3
Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 3 is an upcoming 2017 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Geo LTD. Animation. Released by Universal Pictures, it is the third installment in the ''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack'' franchise, which was loosely based on The Wacky Pack comic book series, and the sequel to the 2014 film Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2. The film features the reprised voices of Geo G., E.G. Daily, Jake T. Austin, and Nick Offerman from the first two films, Jenny Slate from the first film, Emma Thompson from the second film, Jacob Hopkins from Wacky Pack and Lars, as well as the new voices of Jason Drucker (replacing Zachary Gordon), Odeya Rush, Will Arnett, Janelle Pierzina, and Andy Samberg. The film is scheduled to be released on November 26, 2017. Plot Three months after the events of Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2, Gabriel, Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy and the Lars heard that Marvin and Celia are expecting to get married, thus making Celia as Gabriel's step-mother. Then Leno begins to wish for a family of his own and "adopts" a baby blue clay blob (who has an ability to morph into things) that he finds under the bushes and calls him Aqua. However, during the time, Gabriel and his pals face the problem that they ever challenged: Roge's old nemesis Blues had returned, she controls Seth Oram (a new kid at Gabriel's old school) to speak in an annoying voice to take over The Wacky Pack's voices and Gabriel finally gets a crush on a beautiful girl named Megan Brown. Cast *Jason Drucker as Gabriel Garza *Geo G. as Roge *E.G. Daily as Leno *Jacob Hopkins as Cole *Jake T. Austin as Loy *Odeya Rush as Megan Brown *Will Arnett as Freddie Clark *Jenny Slate as Blues *TBA as Seth Oram *Janelle Pierzina as Nurse Smith *Andy Samberg as Macky WaBaa *Nick Offerman as Marvin Garza *Emma Thompson as Celia Garza *Frank Welker as Aqua *Maya Rudolph *Alan Tudyk *Steve Zahn *Keegan-Michael Key *Jeff Schroeder *Jordan Lloyd Production On July 15, 2014, during the post-production of Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2, Universal Pictures and Geo LTD. Animation announced a third installment in the Gabriel and the Wacky Pack series, with Tom Wheeler, the writer of Puss in Boots, writing the screenplay. In September 2014, Geo LTD. announced that Frans Vischer, a storyboard animator on the first two Gabriel and the Wacky Pack films, will direct the third film in his directorial debut, with John Cohen returning to produce it. After the commercial success of Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2, Zachary Gordon will not return to voice Gabriel in the third film as his voice has deepened since the releases of the first two films. In February 2015, Isla Fisher, who voiced Lily Stampla from the previous film, has expressed interest in reprising her role or voicing other characters. In September 2015, it was reported that Geo G., E.G. Daily, and Jake T. Austin will reprise their roles as Roge, Leno, and Loy, with Jacob Hopkins replacing Nicky Jones as Cole. On December 21, 2015, it has been announced that Andy Samberg, a newcomer to the series, will join the cast. In March 2016, it was announced that Jason Drucker would voice Gabriel, replacing Gordon. In addition to Drucker, Jenny Slate was revealed to return the role as Blues from the first film, with Janelle Pierzina of Big Brother fame joining the cast as Nurse Smith. Nick Offerman confirmed that his character Marvin Garza will return. It was also confirmed that Emma Thompson will return as Celia. In December 2016, it was announced that Odeya Rush would play Megan Brown, Gabriel's love interest, and Will Arnett would play Freddie Clark, Blues' new assistant, while Maya Rudolph joined the cast with Alan Tudyk from the first film returning. Music In April 2016, Heitor Pereira, who composed the score for the first two films, stated that he is officially retired from the "Geo G. business". By August 2016 he was replaced by Mark Mothersbaugh of the band Devo, who composed the score for the ''Wacky Pack'' television series ran from 1993 to 1997, Gabriel and the Wacky Pack Shorts, MYCUN and Wacky Pack and Lars. In January 2017, it was announced that Josh Mancell would co-compose the score with Mothersbaugh. Release Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 3 is scheduled to be released on November 26, 2017, by Universal Pictures. It was originally scheduled for theatrical release on October 20, 2017, but in May 2016, the release date was delayed to November 26, 2017, allowing Universal to give the original release date to Insidious: Chapter 4. Marketing The official teaser trailer for the film was released on December 20, 2016. With Tomy's rights to makes toys based on the Gabriel and the Wacky Pack franchise to expire, Jazwares made a press release that they were going to sign a contract with NBCUniversal to produce toys to promote the film. Their licence started in 2016 and they will design and develop products immediately with initial products arriving on shelves in 2017. A tie-in video game has been announced to accompany the film's release. It will be developed by Criterion Games. As Geo LTD. no longer develops and publishes video games after they closed down Geo LTD. Interactive, Electronic Arts will publish the tie-in game. Sequel In March 2017, Universal Pictures chairman Donna Langley said that a fourth Gabriel and the Wacky Pack film is already being planned. Category:Movies Category:Gabriel and the Wacky Pack Category:Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 3 Category:Geo LTD. Category:Geo LTD. Animation Category:Blur Animation Workshop Category:Universal Studios Category:NBCUniversal